


[Podfic] I was Sinking (Somehow I Forgot)

by MistMarauder



Series: The Evolution of Buddie (Podfics) [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, an oc almost says a homophobic slur before another character interrupts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Eddie tries to figure out just what he may or may not be feeling for Buck. Really, it only leaves him with more questions than any actual answers. His mind keeps twisting around, unable to let him settle with any certainty.It's exhausting.Buck's got his back though. He always does.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Evolution of Buddie (Podfics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209062
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] I was Sinking (Somehow I Forgot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I was Sinking (Somehow I Forgot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059329) by [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/pseuds/InsaneJuliann). 



> A thank you to Jules as always for writing this and for podfic permissions!
> 
> Happy Tuesday, loves! <3

****

**I was Sinking (Somehow I Forgot) by InsaneJuliann**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{53:52, 123.47 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3mh0k0a1tq5rgt2/InsaneJuliann%20-%20I%20was%20Sinking%20%28Somehow%20I%20Forgot%29.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d0l4n8gna569q9s/InsaneJuliann+-+I+was+Sinking+\(Somehow+I+Forgot\).mp3/file)


End file.
